1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to linking process architecture to technology architecture. More specifically, this disclosure relates to transforming complex business processes into technology components.
2. Related Art
Businesses continue to face demands to sell new products and services and transport those products and services in a timely, cost effective, and efficient manner to customers. In a global market, it is not unusual for a business to quickly expand to new geographic locations while providing new products and services. Expanding to new markets and providing new products and services require changing the business processes. Meanwhile, the complexity of the underlying technologies providing the services continues to increase.
To stay competitive, businesses quickly adapt their technological systems to their changing business processes. However, mapping the underlying information technology to changing business processes may be time consuming. Moreover, the cost associated with developing and integrating new systems with changing business needs can be excessive and therefore impractical. Furthermore, even once the new technology is implemented, tedious configurations may be necessary every time a minor change is needed. Given the time and expenditure required, by the time the new technology is in place and the business processes are fully implemented in the technology, either the processes change or the technology needs to be upgraded.